Nunca te olvidaré
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Otro Amy x Ashura. Es un buen dia y Ashura visitara a Amy en un lugar muy peculiar...  SEGA Copyright 2012 All rights reserved


Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved.

Sobre el fic: Si, esta ves lo hice como **dako **lo pidió. Espero que este sea como tú lo deseabas XD

Ojala y sea de su agrado :)

* * *

><p><em>Era sábado, y como era de esperarse era un día muy tranquilo. Ashura vio esto como una oportunidad y decidió salir para visitar a alguien muy querido, o mejor dicho, querida para <em>_é__l: Amy Rose. _

_Amy (como Ashura le dice) es una chica muy linda, si ves las fotos de recuerdo en el photo álbum de Ashura veras que Amy es alegre, dulce, tierna, rosa, con cabello corto, ojos color esmeralda, un vestido y botas rojas (al igual que la cinta de su cabello) y con un aterrador pero genial martillo. Al parecer en las fotos ellos son algo así como novios._

_O eran..._

-Llega Ashura al lugar-

Ashura: Hola Amy, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Es un día hermoso ¿No crees?

(suspira) estás otra vez sola (lo dice sintiéndose triste). Mira, te traje unas flores. Son rosas, como las que te gustan (las coloca a un lado).

Sabes, esta semana a sido muy precipitada: Eggman estuvo haciendo de las suyas de nuevo en la ciudad como 100 veces y todos estuvimos ahí ayudando a Sonic, Crema y Tails ayudaron a Cosmo a instalarse aquí en la ciudad, Rouge se ha convertido en la modelo más famosa de todo Mobius, Mighty y Ray ahora son los agentes más fuertes que todo ser haya existido jamás. Ah, y casi olvido decirte que Tikal y Chaos se han casado, ¿Curioso verdad?

Realmente si que fue una semana muy agitada. ¿Tu qué opinas, Amy?

_Hay un gran silencio, donde solo el viento es lo único que se escucha en ese momento_

Ashura:(Suspira profundamente) Ya han pasado 5 años, cinco largos años...

No sabes realmente como deseo que estuviéramos juntos tal y como antes era. Los demás dejaron de venir porque dijeron que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir adelante, y me dijeron lo mismo. Y todos siguieron adelante y yo también, pero lo hice sin dejarte a ti. Nunca voy a olvidar esos momentos que pase contigo: la escuela, el mar, las citas, los abrazos, todo aquello de ti. Tu sonrisa, tu dulce voz, tu cabello, tus ojos...yo amo todo de ti.

¿Por qué simplemente no podemos estar juntos? (no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas brotarán de sus ojos)

_A Ashura no le importaba quien lo mirase de esa manera, el realmente parecía no importarle nada en ese momento. Se sentía solo y triste, sin que el pudiera hacer nada para que todo fuera como una vez lo fue, porque las cosas pasaron simplemente así y no había nada ni nadie que pudiese hacer que Amy estuvieron aquí con ellos, y especialmente con __é__l..._

_Cuando dejo de llorar noto que el aire estaba muy frió y que el cielo ya había oscurecido, por lo que decidió ver el reloj que traía puesto en su brazo y miro que ya eran las 8:15 de la noche por lo que decido mejor levantarse y dejar de lamentar, al menos por un momento_

Ashura: Perdón Amy, no quería preocuparte Snif, snif

Esta bien, dejare de llorar. Es que solo tú sabes como esto me pone, y al parecer ya es de noche, por lo que tengo que irme. Quisiera estar un poco más aquí, pero ya es hora de que regrese. Y veré si puedo venir también mañana.

Si, si, dejare de llorar menos porque eso no me ayuda en nada. Pero me dejas llorar un poco si me pongo tenso, ¿Vale?

Bueno Amy (secándose hasta la última lágrima y trata de sonreír) te veré muy pronto, que tengas buenas noches. Nunca olvides que yo nunca te voy a olvidar.

Hasta luego, mi hermosa y agraciada ángel (toma una de las rosas y la besa, para luego dejarla)

_Y dicho esto, Ashura sale del panteón y se va caminando hasta su casa, recordando de nuevo, esos momentos maravillosos y amargos que paso junto con Amy, quien a pesar de que para muchos fue un poco impulsiva y demasiado optimista, para __é__l ella fue, el mejor regalo que __é__l pudo recibir en TODA SU VIDA, una bendición que nunca creería posible sino fuera porque sabe que esos momentos inolvidables fueron ciertos, y el hecho de que ella ya no esta aquí también._

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, gracias a todos por leer este fic. Estén atentos y haré m<em>_á__s historias de estos dos juntos. Gracias a todos también por sus reviews, ya que me alegra el hecho de que esta pareja y los fics sean aceptados de buena gana o manera por los que gustan de este tipo de lecturas, y también por los que no pero igual les encanto o agrado XD_

_Hice este porque __**dako**__ me dijo que si hacia uno trágico, donde Ashura estuviera triste ya fuera porque Amy estaría enferma y muerta, y yo decidí que ella estuviera muerta. Es triste, pero no le quita lo romántico, verdad?_

_Con gusto se lo hice y aquí esta, espero que realmente les haya agradado :)_


End file.
